Not in A LetterNot in A Messagein person?
by LadyKnight44
Summary: Sequel to Leaving a Note insted. Not as wonderful as the other two. Dom things of their relationship and it goes from there..the storyline is rushed now tht ive reread it but its okay..KD


Now that he was with Kel his life couldn't be better. Well except one small fact. Actually it was a pretty big fact. They were always separated. He was in the King's Own, getting called here and there and she was Commander of New Hope. How bad could it be, they'd thought. Well it was pretty horrible. Dom couldn't stand the fact that he was all the way on the other side of Tortall from her. Well maybe not all the way on the other side, but pretty far away. Of course, they sent letters but they couldn't write everything in their letters. They couldn't speak of their love, or what they wished because it wouldn't be fair. At least he thought of it that way, he didn't want to burden her with his longings. Kel was his love, and his best friend and he didn't want to be another annoying letter for her to receive. Maybe he was, being a little stupid in these thoughts. Every letter she sent was ended with 'I love you' and that was something very important. Kel didn't just write things she didn't mean. He knew her too well to think that.

When he left for New Hope he almost galloped the whole way there. His men were confused but said nothing. Wolset swore he was crazy. Dom ignored these comments because he was crazy. Crazily in love with Kel that is. For now they weren't telling others. They wanted to keep some things secret. Plus everyone knew they couldn't trust Neal because he would tell others and then the entire palace would and then if they told Yuki she'd tell Neal who again, would tell others and then the whole palace. So no one knew. When Dom kept riding after sunset they complained.

"Sergeant Domition," Wolset addressed him formally because he knew that it was the best way to get him to listen. Why? Because it irritated him, "The men and I know that you want to get to New Hope for some unknown reason but seriously, we can't take them by surprise! They'll attack, and we'll be dead. I like being alive," he added. Sighing, Dom nodded and they stopped. Dismounting, there was the sound of relieved sighs and small jokes. Of course, Dom thought, they all think I'm totally insane or stupid. It never occurred to him how much these men's opinions counted. Then again as their leader he figured he needed their respect and to be liked by them. It was the only way to get along. Finishing setting his tent, Dom took care of his horse and retired. The men watched him, shaking their heads.

In the dawn's early light, if anyone was awake at New Hope they would see a Squad of King's Own men riding from the hills. It was a glorious sight, on their large mounts, flag's flying and relaxed smiles on their faces. Kel, who was up practicing with her glaive was so excited to see them she almost dropped her weapon. Instead she leaned it against the wall and controlled herself. She couldn't throw herself at Dom! He was probably tired and he wouldn't want her to knock him to the guard. She hesitated but walked over smiling. She wanted to throw herself on him, no matter what. He grinned at her and without thinking, Kel let go of all self control. Laughing she threw her arms around him and all the men realized that this was the reason Dom had almost killed his horse in the process of getting to New Hope. A certain Lady Knight and her name happened to be Keladry of Mindelan. Wolset shook his head, and took Dom's mount to tend to.

"I'm so sorry," Dom smiled at her breathless, "I meant to send a letter or a message but...I can't trust to say the write things," he smiled at her and kissed her firmly again. Kel understood, she'd filled her letters with useless chatter, unsure on how to write the perfect message.

"So you can it in person," she grinned at him. He liked how she wasn't terribly shorter then him. Actually, he liked not having to bend his neck to look her in the eyes. She was the perfect fit for him.

"I love you Keladry," he smiled at her, kissing her again.

"I love you Domition," and she pulled away just to walk, arm in arm towards Head Quarters, leaving Neal to stare at them shocked. The palace would hear about this anyway.


End file.
